boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boys vs. Girls Wikia:Blocking policy
Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing Boys vs. Girls Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Boys vs. Girls Wiki policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. All users may post block requests on an admin's talk page. Because of the dynamic nature of IPs, most IP blocks should be in the range of 24 hours to 1 month, with exceptions noted below. Only in very rare cases should non-proxy IPs be blocked for more than three months. When considering blocking, it is important to remember the axiom, "Never attribute to malice what can be attributed to stupidity"—article blanking or addition of fanon may be just a well-meant attempt to remove inaccurate information or expand the encyclopedia. Always assume goodwill, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Grounds for blocking #'Vandalism' – Vandalism is defined as any bad-will edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. #'Spam' – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an immediate block. This also does not only include articles, but also blog posts, blog post comments and talk page messages, however in those cases users will typically be warned before being blocked. #'Move vandalism' – Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. #'Inappropriate account naming' – Creating an inappropriate account name—be it in terms of user impersonation/insult or general rudeness/obscenity—is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. #'Disruption' – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. #'Copyright violations' – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. #'Blanking pages' – Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent (for example, four articles blanked in one minute). #'Fanon/fan fiction' – Users adding fanon or fan fiction to articles should almost always be warned prior to blocking. Fanon/fan fiction is acceptable on Boys vs. Girls Wiki in the form of blogs, however. #'Personal attacks ' – Users attacking other editors personally should usually be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of the personal attack. Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, an administrator may block any user that they determine is a detriment to the wiki. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Category:Policy